


fresh grapes

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Fic, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Food Sex, M/M, grape fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tankie treats his little boy to a grape snack. i’m so sorry
Relationships: greg Guevara/authoritarian left
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	fresh grapes

Jreg’s legs were spread and he was bent over in his knees. his asshole fluttered and gaped without the wide fingers inside it stretching him open. tankie smiled at the sight below him and let an open hand come down on one of jreg’s plump asscheeks making the twink cry out. 

“stop teasing me!” jreg whined

“i’ll do whatever i please, kulak” tankie said back with another firm slap to his ass. 

“daddy please!” jreg begged. tankie paused for a moment and sighed. his little kitten was always too good at begging. he moved to continue with the rest of what he planned. 

tankie returned with a large bag of grapes which made jreg’s eyes water. tankie placed a firm hand on his hip and flipped him onto his back. jreg tilted his head down looked up through lidded lashes 

“daddy got fresh grapes?” jreg asked. tankie smiled and popped one into his mouth without biting down on it. he then took the now spit covered grape and pressed it to jreg’s asshole, the saliva acting as lube. jreg moaned and squirmed as the grape penetrated him before being fully sucked in by his asshole. tankie kept repeating the action until there were about 10 grapes in. 

“Think you can get to half the bag, kitten?” Tankie asked. Jreg moaned. 

“I could fit the whole bag! maybe even a 2 litre of grape soda! please i want you to split me open!” Jreg cried out. Tankie smirked. he knew his little jreg was too close to cumming to bother. he put the bag down and grabbed a handful of jreg’s ass, the action causing jreg’s asshole to crush one of the grapes inside him and for a little juice to squirt out. jreg writhed on the bed, moaning at the action. 

tankie then drew his hand back and let his hand come down hard, grape juice spraying out of jreg and onto tankie and making the man cum hard until semen mixed with the juices. jreg was panting in the aftermath of it and collapsed. tankie went on to clean up his kitten, wiping juice and cum off him before cuddling with him until they fell asleep


End file.
